Big Time Reported
by Lovin' Big Time Rush
Summary: Some Updates. Kendall's story was reported on a story sharing website.


**Kogan RPS**

**I'm putting a disclaimer because I'm afraid I might be reported if I don't. Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, the beginning that supposed to reflect the Law and Order beginnings, or anything else you may recognize.**

**A couple things. **

**You guys may have already read this, maybe not. Let me just say: At one time this was against site rules, that is no longer the case. No need to bash the critics untied or whatever all that stuff is, thats' why i deleted the story and I'm reposting it. This story is completely legal now! **

**Here's some updates: If you haven't read Just One More Handful, it's finished so hey go read the end. Ive got betas now, but new story coming up Love and Murder. Its pretty good i think. Here's the summary: Money. Fame. Love. The boys of Big Time Rush seemed to be making it big. The only problem seemed to be Gustavo and his temper. Gustavo is found dead in his mansion. Perhaps he pushed them over the edge that night. A string of murders? A spreading of lies? What is going on with Big Time Rush? Um...Slowly but surely working on Lamas Still Shouldn't Use Phones, the obvious sequel to Lamas Shouldn't Use Phones. My Corn Smut is already up... Um. Posted a co-written story Called One by One... And think that's it.**

**This is dedicated to BBBKA. They really inspired me to write this along with two other people. And now that's its posted i feel like a slight jerkface but not enough to take it down, that's why I'm dedicating it to you. So please except this as a small apology to you because you seem like a nice person :)  
**

* * *

**In fanfictions and fandoms, people are mercilessly reported everyday. These are their stories.**

Kendall turned on his laptop. He was so anxious to see if anyone had replied to his note. He was so excited for his new story and he just want his lovely readers to be updated. He honestly thought about posting it to his profile, but he dismissed the idea. Nobody ever read someone's profile. Besides he want an email sent out to make sure ALL his readers could see his newest plans.

The laptop finally started, and he instantly pulled up the website. He clicked on his pen name and clicked on his little update. He smiled when he saw he had 5 reviews. His smile was all but slapped off his face. Don't get him wrong, two reviews were great, they offered to be his beta. He smiled, he was glad at least someone was excited for his new story. But the other three reviews weren't so good. Well one was ok. She just said he might be reported. But the other evidently had reported him. He let a small tear slip down his face. He had always been shy about his writing, hell he never tried writing until Logan pushed him to. Speaking of Logan...

"Hey Ken." Logan smiled kissing the boy on the cheek. He instantly knew Kendall was upset, and it broke the older boys heart to see the blonde cry. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked pulling the boy into his lap. Kendall just shook his head and continued to quietly sob, his shoulders shaking. Logan rubbed the blondes back and whispered comforting words into his ear, until the boy FINALLY calmed down enough to speak.

"I write stories and post them on this website." Logan looked slightly shocked, but nodded for Kendall to continue. "But i wrote this little update thing because I wanted all my readers to see it, and a couple people reported me! The only reason I posted it as like a story was because lots of other people do it, but they just had to report me!" Kendall let out a small sob and buried his face into Logans neck. "You think I'm over reacting, don't you?" Kendall asked after a while of cuddling.

"What? No, of course not! I love you, and I know your shy about you writing. If they want to sit around reporting people because they have no life, the fuck them. It's okay to be upset. I promise ill be right here everytime." Logan whispered the last part. Kendall lifted his lead and looked into chocolate brown eyes.

"Really?" Kendall whispered back.

"Really." Logan leaned in and pressed their lips together.

*After an amazing and sexy and totally hot make out session*

"So what do you write about anyway?" Logan asked reaching over and going back to Kendalls page.

"Nothing!" the boy squeaked trying to close the laptop before Logan could read the description.

"You write about...us? Why is all rated M? What's...smut?" Logan asked looking over to his boyfriend. Kendall just blushed hard and looked away. Logan clicked into one of the stories...

"Mmmm, I didn't know how hot i was while i did that." Logan murmured loud enough for Kendall to hear. Kendall giggled and slapped the brunette on the arm, causing the brunette to jump on top of the blonde. And later he did what he looked so hot doing.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this and please review...on my story not on the whole reporting mess. Thanks :)  
**


End file.
